Two types of saddles are available for use by the equestrian, an English and a Western saddle. Each of these saddles provides a different method of attachment and cinching of the girth, the strap which spans the underside of the horse attaching to both ends of the saddle. Each saddle type requires a different type girth. Currently, equestrians who wish to use both types of saddles require each of these two different types of girths. This invention allows the use of both saddles without the expense of owning both types of girths. The equestrian using this invention would only require the English girth to use both saddles types.